3rd Season (Gia)
Episodes Episode 1 (49): Bane Gilmore - September 25, 2002 Written by: Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Samantha Howard Corbin, Directed by: Christopher Misiano (Production Code: 3OPE01) Special Guest Appearance: Swinton O. Scott III as Bane Gilmore Episode 2 (50): Guns, Gambling and Getting Drunk - October 2, 2002 Written by: Peter Parnell and Paul Redford, Directed by: Bryan Spicer (Production Code: 3OPE02) Special Guest Appearances: Omar Epps as Casino Gambler, Henry Jackman as Gun Store Clerk, Stephan Kay as Bartender, Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill and Jerry Seinfeld as Officer Sherman Episode 3 (51): The Series Has Landed - October 9, 2002 Teleplay by: Linwood Boomer and Aaron Sorkin, Story by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Alex Graves (Production Code: 3OPE03) Special Guest Appearances: Paul Eiding as NASA Tourist, Peter Gallagher as Solar System Teacher and Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance Episode 4 (52): Radio - October 16, 2002 Teleplay by: Janis Diamond and Jill Goldsmith, Story by: Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Samantha Howard Corbin and Michael S. Chernuchin, Directed by: Paris Barclay and Jeremy Kagan (Production Code: 3OPE04) Special Guest Appearances: Adrien Brody as Bob Livingston, Chris Parnell as Radio Speaker #1, Judge Reinfold as Ben Bill, Horatio Sanz as Radio Speaker #2 and Renee Zellweger as Radio Speaker #3 Episode 5 (53): So Cannibal, So Scary, So Wide (aka: The Gia Halloween Episode) - October 30, 2002 Written by: Eric Overmyer and Aaron Zelman, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 3OPE07) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Phil LaMarr as Guy with the Halloween Outfit and Judge Reinfold as Ben Bill Episode 6 (54): Where's Her Professional Fertilizer? - November 6, 2002 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Aaron Lipstadt (Production Code: 3OPE05) Special Guest Appearances: Brian Grazer as The Home Depot Clerk, Ron Howard as Checkout Clerk, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance and Mandy Patinkin as Gavin Lamb Episode 7 (55): Alaska - November 13, 2002 Written by: Janis Diamond and Michael S. Chernuchin, Directed by: Ron Underwood (Production Code: 3OPE06) Special Guest Appearances: Matthew Gray Gubler as Alaskan Delivery Guy and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 8 (56): Get Your Flick On - November 20, 2002 Written by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 3OPE08) Special Guest Appearances: The Outhere Brothers as Themselves and Adam Sandler as Music Store Clerk Episode 9 (57): Deep End of the Ocean - November 27, 2002 Written by: Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Samantha Howard Corbin, Directed by: Guy Ferland (Production Code: 3OPE10) Special Guest Appearances: Jennifer Lopez as Candace Bliss and Daryl Sabara as Alex Pinlex Episode 10 (58): X-Les (aka: The Gia Christmas Episode) - December 11, 2002 Written by: Aaron Zelman, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 3OPE09) Special Guest Appearances: Harrison Ford as Valet Clerk, Carla Gugino as Rebecca Venus, Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Cheech Marin as Arnold Patterson, Michael McDonald as Floyd Venus and Kristen Wilson as Fae Feldman Episode 11 (59): Blaze of Glory - January 8, 2003 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Aaron Lipstadt (Production Code: 3OPE14) Special Guest Appearances: Christian Bale as Dr. Reilly Hartman, David Bowie as Competitor, Keegan Michael Key as Rob Zombie and Chris Rock as Method Episode 12 (60): Roger's MP3 Player - January 15, 2003 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 3OPE13) Special Guest Appearances: Mo Collins as Music Store Clerk, Whoopi Goldberg as CEO of MP3, Michael McDonald as Judge Lark and Gailard Sartain as Spaulding Episode 13 (61): Gia's College Survey - February 12, 2003 Written by: Janis Diamond and Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 3OPE11) Special Guest Appearances: Billy Crystal as College Teacher, David Gallagher as Wendell Creek and Mary Scheer as Pill Carter Episode 14 (62): Did Linda Realize She Had the Pills? - February 19, 2003 Written by: Aaron Zelman, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella (Production Code: 3OPE12) Special Guest Appearances: William Fichtner as Dr. Bruce Kellerman, John Hannah as Dr. Robert Dalgety, Robert Joy as Frank Coones, Thomas Lennon as Chester E. Donge, Jane Lynch as Aileen Poole, Leslie Stefanson as Shelly Pangborn and Wade Williams as Big Thor Amundsen Episode 15 (63): Strap On - March 5, 2003 Written by: Janis Diamond, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 3OPE16) Special Guest Appearances: Courtney Cox Arquette as Strip Club Owner, Kaley Cuoco as Bartender, Jeri Ryan as Jane Lilly and Renee Zellweger as Strip Club Clerk Episode 16 (64): When Each Neighbor Tries to Commit Suicide - March 19, 2003 Teleplay by: Paul Redford, Story by: Peter Parnell and Aaron Sorkin, Directed by: Guy Ferland (Production Code: 3OPE17) Special Guest Appearances: Peter Gallagher as CPR Doctor, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door and Stephen Kay as Hospital Clerk Episode 17 (65): Angel Maintenance - March 26, 2003 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 3OPE18) Special Guest Appearances: David Boreanaz as Angel, Keegan Michael Key as Security Guard and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 18 (66): Seeds - April 2, 2003 Written by: Peter Parnell, Directed by: Ed Zuckerman (Production Code: 3OPE15) Special Guest Appearances: Brian Grazer as The Home Depot Clerk, Ron Howard as Checkout Clerk, Henry Jackman as Bean Guy and Jeffrey Tambor as Pest Exterminator Episode 19 (67): Unnecessary Love Songs Linda Likes - April 16, 2003 Written by: Janis Diamond and Jill Goldsmith, Directed by: Linwood Boomer (Production Code: 3OPE19) Special Guest Appearances: Mo Collins as Music Store Clerk #1, Matthew Gray Gubler as Karaoke Clerk, Jim Parsons as Farrell Creek and Adam Sandler as Music Store Clerk #2 Episode 20 (68): The Satellite - April 23, 2003 Written by: Paul Redford, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 3OPE20) Special Guest Appearances: Elliott Gould as The Cable Guy, John Lithgow as Satellite Clerk, Michael McDonald as Cable Surveillance Worker, Angie McDowell as Security Camera Worker and David Zuckerman as The Cable Repair Man Episode 21 (69): Kathleen is Left Out - April 30, 2003 Written by: Michael S. Chernuchin, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 3OPE21) Special Guest Appearances: Mike Judge as Mr. Gilbert Chance, Keegan Michael Key as Uber Driver and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Episode 22 (70): Self Control - May 7, 2003 Written by: Peter Parnell and Paul Redford, Directed by: Bryan Spicer (Production Code: 3OPE22) Special Guest Appearance: Julie Andrews as Ellie Carangi, David Gallagher as Wendell Creek, Peter Jackson as Neighbor Next Door, Michael Keaton as Oxy Lander and David L. Lander as Neil Carangi Episode 23 (71): Joseph Must Need Deli - May 14, 2003 Written by: Linwood Boomer, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter (Production Code: 3OPE23) Special Guest Appearances: Julie Benz as Deli Clerk, Michael McDonald as Vending Machine Worker and Judge Reinhold as Ben Bill Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Gia: The Complete Series